A Diary of Loves and Wanderings
by Yammyg123
Summary: Lenalee is an outcast in the great empire. After accidentally resurrecting a boy called Kanda with a curse called innocence, and being cursed as well, the two set off wandering together to nowhere. On the way there, they meet many odd companions including the clumsiest woman alive, the heir to the bookman clan, and a boy they find left for dead on a cross.
1. Chapter 1

**yo okay hi it's author here. I've been playing with this idea for a while and I'm happy to finally get started posting it. Unlike most of my other fics, this one is spoiler free. Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

My name is Li-Na Li. An old woman told me I should spell it lenalee. It sounds flowy that way. I like it. I found you abandoned on the ground in the rain. Your'e kinda wet, but pretty okay. Thank you diary.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I found two skeletons on the ground in the desert. They were very old, and the bones were white because of the sun. The sand around them was a weird gray color, and it looked almost purple in the night. It was scary, so I left. Thank you diary.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I went back to the skeletons today. It's less scary during the day. I noticed that they were holding hands. Probably a couple once. The taller one was holding a sword. In the daylight, the bodies were sad instead of scary.

I sat there for a while, and I saw that the old sword looked less rusty than before. I watched it close, and something that looked like a feather peeled off of the blade. It floated through the air and stuck to the tall skeleton's arm. Real slowly, more feathers started coming off the same way, until the sword just suddenly burst open into feathers like a flower, and they made a thick curtain in the air. The same thing had started with the of bones too. That time, the feathers looked like they were coming from the person's arm bones.

The feathers weren't only in some bits then. They had almost totally covered the bodies. The wind from it brought up so much sand, I had to close my eyes and turn away. When I looked back, the skeletons were gone. Where they were, there were two bodies that looked kid sized. They were wrapped up like mummies, but the bandages looked more like feathers.

That was real scary, so I left. Thank you diary.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I haven't had much food. It's been a long time since I wrote anything, but I had to leave. I missed my house. I'm here now. I think I'll go back to where the skeletons used to be. Thank you diary

* * *

Dear Dear Diary

It's Lena. You were a faithful diary for a while. I'm glad I have you again. If it's alright though, I'd like to share you a bit. I have a life to write out, but it takes more than me to write it. I'm not all knowing. I love you in a way. Thank you diary.

* * *

 **So yeah this happened. I'm already working on chapter 2, so it should be up soonish. No guarantees, but I'm hopeful.**

 **Also, It's very hard to write from a child's point of view. Especially when you can't put in the typos that this diary would definitely have. Maybe you guys can guess who the skeletons are? It could be fun. It's a bit obvious I think, but whatever. Next chapter will just be one long thing instead of a lot of short little diary entries. I think we're all grateful for that because things in this format are annoying to write and to read.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember anything from before I woke up. I think there was some sort of nothingness, but it's all meaningless shit till I woke up.

Lenalee was there when I woke up. She was a bitch in a black dress then, but hell, it's my first memory. She's my first memory. Fuck grammar. She was a stranger. She had long hair.

At some point we talked. Apparently, she found me and the other body all wrapped up in feathers that looked like bandages. They flew all over when she got close. The other body was still wrapped up. Some of the feathers made shackles on my arms and her ankles. They were metal, not feathers, but it was hard to give a crap.

Some of the metal feather shit ended up on her ankles too. Still is for what it's worth. I went home with her. Beats being alone in the desert.

She had this cave thing under some boulders on the side of a hill. There was a metal chest buried in the ground. She had blankets and food and an old journal.

We slept there. We ate disgusting apples. She told me about her life and how she found me. My first dreams were about a woman named Alma. She was blonde. She was pretty. She was dead.

We stayed in the cave until her food ran out. Probably a couple days. She didn't really live there. She came back when she was tired, but mostly she stayed in town. It was on the horizon from where we were. The first walk there sucked ass. Magical skeleton children aren't born strong.

The stuff that was on me turned into shackles on her ankles. The ones on my arms hurt sometimes. She said hers were heavy. She walked fucking slow with them on at first, that's for sure.

It took a whole day to get to the town. She said it normally took half, but weird ass magical shackles are good at draining energy.

It was sunset when we got there. We slept in an alley on the edge of town. She said she wanted to be my big sister. I sorta liked the idea. I said yeah.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so very short and crappy. I wanted to try doing it as though it was written by Kanda, and I really regret that decision. You'd be surprised how hard it is to write like an idiot on purpose.**

 **Anyway, please feel free to leave a review if you feel so inclined. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
